


Dragalia Pride Week Fics

by JiMing_DL



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Headcanon, Kimono, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pride, Pride Parades, Trans Female Character, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiMing_DL/pseuds/JiMing_DL
Summary: A series of fics for #dragaliaprideweek! Now completed so tags and categories are final!Based on the prompts from: https://twitter.com/dhelmise/status/1275256434578644993
Relationships: Alex/Elisanne (Dragalia Lost), Felicia/Phantom (Dragalia Lost), Pietro/Marty (Dragalia Lost), Sazanka/Yachiyo (Dragalia Lost), Siren/Karina (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. I Have Always Been Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt for the 24th - identity. Featuring a transgender Odetta as the POV character, exploring the history of her existence as a woman, and how her sense of self has changed and stayed the same over time.

The sun shines brightly overhead. The breeze is gentle, leaving blades of grass rippling backwards in perfect unison. Truly the perfect, pristine setting for a wonderful day at the Halidom. And yet, I am hard at work, training my sword skills. The only things I focus on are the shape of my blade and the sound of my strikes on the training dummy. 

Thrust, slash, parry, swing. Throughout my travels, I regularly encountered powerful fiends and obstacles in my path. My combat aptitude was honed quickly as a necessity in order to stay out and about, searching for new worlds. Ever since I made the Halidom my home however, I’ve since switched to practicing my swordplay regularly in order to maintain my skills. A necessary consequence of my changing situations, but not one that I’m entirely against.

Once I complete the current regimen, I walk away from the training grounds and take a seat on a tree stump to catch my breath. This spot in particular is comforting to sit on. Familiarity with my surroundings is something I’ve been adjusting to since I decided to call this castle my home. This life of routine, one that I abhorred so strongly for so long, doesn’t seem so bad when I’m able to take in the beauty of this environment every day. As I get up to return to my next round of training, I see two little ones approaching me out of the corner of my eye. “Let’s see... Lowen and Pia, yes? What matter of business do you have with me?”

“Sorry Odetta! I know you were in the middle of something, but Cleo made sandwiches for lunch, and she asked us to come get anyone outside of the castle and ask if they wanted any!” Lowen says, keeping his distance. “But um, if you want to train too, that’s fine too!” 

“Easy, little one. You caught me while I was resting so you have no need to fret.” I reply, smiling warmly. “I would love to join you two for an afternoon snack. This training has worked up quite the ferocious appetite within me!” 

“Really?” Lowen gasps, laughing afterwards. “You know, Louise was right! You look really tough, but you’re also really nice too!”

I giggle at the mention of his sister. “She is quite the handful, although I can’t say I am against her company.” As I get up off the tree stump, I turn my attention to Pia as she fidgets in place. “Is everything alright, Pia? If you want something from me, you need only ask.”

“Ummm... I’ve heard from the others about some of your stories. Is it true that you fought a fiend that blended in with the shadows?”

“Ah, that was quite the tough foe indeed. Yes, that’s true.” I say. “Why do you ask?”

“I-I was wondering if you could tell us some of your stories too. All my life I’ve spent at my hometown as part of the Harmonia Choir, so I don’t know about these ‘new worlds’ you talk about.” the young girl explains. “That’s why I wanted to hear more about you, the other kids love talking about your stories too…”

“Yeah! You’re super cool, Odetta!” Lowen says enthusiastically. “We all look up to you like a big sister! Well, technically Louise is my big sis, but she feels more like a mom most of the time... You get what I mean.” 

I pause, a puzzled expression spreading itself across my face. “...Big sister, you say?”

“Yeah! Everyone wishes you were their sister, Odetta.” Pia exclaims, her eyes lighting up. “You’re tough, smart, and pretty! When I’m older, I want to be someone like you!” 

No matter how much I open my mouth, I cannot say anything. For the first time in a long while, I’m truly speechless. As if a spell was placed on me, I can only stare back at the two of them slack-jawed. 

“Umm, are you mad at us...?” Lowen asks cautiously. 

“No... No. Of course I’m not mad at you two.” I reply, a smile creeping up onto my face. “It’s just that I’ve never been called a big sister before. I was an only child growing up, so I don’t know what it’s like to have a sibling.” I giggle and put a hand over my chest. “I was caught off guard, but in a good way. You’ve shown me a new world just now, and I thank you.”

“Really? No one’s ever called you that before?” Pia asks, frowning. “But you’re so cool and pretty, how does that work?”

“I never ran into children on my travels for long. And I haven’t always been ‘cool’ and ‘pretty’. Back when I was at my family estate with my parents, I wasn’t nearly as comfortable with myself. It was the freedom of traveling that let me grow into the person you stand before now.”

That’s right. Back then, I was raised as a young nobleman. And like any young nobleman, my family's expectations were great. They had set me up with an education in the sciences and politics and had talks with other noble families about setting me up in an arranged marriage with some young woman for what felt like every week. “Stand tall and proud,” they told me. “A man does not falter.”

...I could never understand that life. From the very start I had no interest in it. Every time I was forced to wear a tight, stuffy suit that tore into my sides and attend a gala or ball, I would watch the women dance around in their flowing dresses and luscious hair. My family took it as lust, but in retrospect it was envy. That world of beauty and expression that they lived in was one that I could never have. And so I was forced to endure my unhappiness for the sake of my family, up until they passed away.

Only when I was left with nothing and resolved to leave behind the entirety of my life up to that point in the past did I entertain the thought of living the life of those women dancing throughout the halls, to experience the world that they were entrenched in. I bought a dress as white as a swan’s feathers, let my hair grow out, and trained my voice. I abandoned the entirety of my previous self and took to my travels throughout the world as a woman-as Odetta.

Even among the pain and tragedy of losing everything and being abandoned, it gave me an opportunity to live truer to myself than ever before. It was freedom and bliss, no longer constrained by the expectations of others as to the kind of person I was. There would be no more uncomfortable suits, no more talks of arranged marriages and no more envy. I had left it all behind, detaching myself from the life that had brought me so much distress. For the first time in my life, I felt well and truly happy with myself... And yet sometimes I asked myself if I made the right choice.

Staying the same had been so important to me throughout my travels, the only thing that kept me going even as my feet blistered and my body ached. The idea that I would never change, that my identity was forever static even among a constantly shifting world felt at odds with how drastically I changed when I began my travels. Back when I expressed my discomfort at my path in life, my parents would tell me that I was merely being selfish and running away from my responsibilities. Their words stuck with me ever since, and there were times where I wondered if my life as Odetta was only a way to run from my duty and past. Have I truly been Odetta from the start? If so, then had I changed? And if I could change, would that not shatter the one thing keeping me going? 

Even after I settled down in the Halidom and accepted my ever-evolving nature, the question never truly went away. Once when I was alone with Louise, I confided in her my worries. She merely smiled warmly at me and held me in her just-too-tight embrace, pressing my face into her bosom and putting a hand on top of my head. “Oh Odetta, you of all people should know the answer to that.” she said soothingly.

“You aren’t selfish for living true to yourself. And you know from your experiences that you were never who they wanted you to be. On some level, even then you knew you were Odetta and nobody else.” she said. “And that’s still true. You talk about waking up a new person every day, right? Even then, that person is a slightly different Odetta. So there’s no need to fret. Even as you change, you will always be a woman, you will still be yourself.”

Lowen frowns. “Umm, Odetta? You’re kind of spacing out there. Is everything okay?”

His words shock me out of my reminiscing and back into the present. I stand up taller and compose myself before speaking. “Ah, pardon me. I was merely lost in thought for a moment.” I say, taking a deep breath. “I was just thinking about how important it is to live true to yourself and how that took me to where I am today.” 

“Wow, you’re so smart...” Pia gasped in awe. “If I was as smart as you, I’d be the best singer in the Harmonia Choir that ever lived!”

“Haha, and I’m sure you will realize that dream, little one. We are an ever-evolving world within ourselves, our experiences and our friends all building upon what has always been there. Remember that, and you will get far.” I say reassuringly. “Now then, why don’t we head to the dining hall? Big sister Odetta has some marvelous tales of her travels to share.”

“Right!” Lowen and Pia exclaim at the same time as they lead me out of the courtyard and into the castle. 

To think that my travels could take me here, sitting down with children and weaving flights of fancy for them to beam at. So this is the world of being a big sister.

Once I tried my best to run from my past, but now I am willing to embrace my history. I was unhappy with my lot in life and hated what I was being forced to become. To ignore that would be lying to myself. But now, I can live confident and true to who I am. Now, I am living as the person I was meant to be from the very start.

I have _always_ been Odetta, and that has always been enough.


	2. Blooming Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt for the 25th - fashion. Yachiyo gets a change in outfit thanks to Sazanka, but both of them end up with far more than they bargained with going in.

Sazanka sat in the middle of her room sitting on her knees. She leaned over a piece of impossibly thin paper lined with characters given painstaking amounts of detail in composition and form. The Hinomotoan woman gingerly dipped her brush into a pool of jet-black ink held in the stone container by her side and traced out another word. She took extra care, leaving no unnecessary strokes or stray drops of ink on the paper. With a trained hand and expert eye, she leaned backwards to admire her handiwork. Not a moment later, she heard a series of loud knocks on her door, drawing Sazanka's attention. "Who's there?" she asked. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I got a favor to ask of ya', if that's alright." answered Yachiyo in a hushed tone in a stark contrast to her thunderous knocking. "Although I'd much appreciate it if I could ask away from pryin' eyes and ears. You mind letting me into your space first?" 

An odd request, but Sazanka figured she could trust Yachiyo. "Very well then. Please bear with me for a moment." she said in a graceful, composed voice. She rose from the mat she sat on and strode to the door in one continuous moment. The retainer let Yachiyo inside and just as quickly shut the door once she was inside. 

"I really owe ya one now, Sazanka." Yachiyo sighed, taking a look around the room. Her eyes settled on the calligraphy paper that was being worked on only moments before, her eyes widening. "Well I'll be! You did all this yourself? I hadn't the foggiest clue you could take ordinary words and make 'em look all artsy-like!"

"Such is the craft of _shodo."_ the woman replied. "Creating even, unbroken lines patiently yet unhesitatingly is the key to creating art out of something as simple as a single character."

"I almost couldn't recognize this as the character for 'moon'. Hot dog, Sazanka. You really are the bee's knees!"

Sazanka bowed gracefully. "It's nothing. _Shodo_ is how I practice my discipline and test my willpower. A single moment of hesitation can ruin one's efforts, and if I can't do something as simple as this I am of no use to master Ieyasu. But that's besides the point. You said you wished to request something of me?"

"Ah yeah, that's right! Totally left my head, my bad." Yachiyo replied, scratching the side of her face with a single finger sheepishly. "I wasn't too keen on lettin' this out in the wild, but I got a small but embarassin' favor to ask of you."

"Your secrets are safe with me. I give you my word." she declared. "Ask away - do not let shame keep you from seeking what you have to say to me."

"Right on." the samurai said, clearing her throat. "I've been meanin' to ask if I could try on one of your fancy kimonos. Y'know, just to see how I'd look. I ain't had a chance to doll myself up all pretty-like before, and I figured now was about the best time to experiment a little." Yachiyo explained, blushing from embarrassment. "I know I ain't a looker, what with how raggedy an' scruffy I look. I ain't a beauty like you. But I just wanted to see what it might look like if I were one of them fancy noble ladies you see hangin' about the wyrmclan temples, yaknow?"

Sazanka stammered, not entirely sure what to say after being complimented on her appearance. "W-w-well, I suppose I have some extra clothes packed with me as part of my role as cultural liaison at the Halidom. I could certainly pick out one that best suits you, Yachiyo. But pray tell, why do you wish to keep yourself hidden? Would it not be a good opportunity to 'show off'?"

"Oh heavens no! I'd skedaddle away from this castle back to Hinomoto before I let anyone see me like that! I got myself an image of bein’ a scrappy lass to keep.” Yachiyo stammered nervously. “But I think I can trust you to not poke fun at me, Sazanka. That's why I'm askin' for your help now."

“I see. If you have that much faith placed in me, it’d be irremissible to betray your expectations.” Sazanka said. The woman bowed respectfully. “Please allow me a moment to find something suitable for you.” 

Yachiyo did as she was told for all of thirty seconds before she got restless, resolving to make small talk as Sazanka went through her collection of kimonos. “Say, how’s it like bein’ all up in the life of the Twelve Wyrmclans anyhow? Me an’ my grandpappy kept to ourselves an’ didn’t have many neighbors. I never really thought about them twelve Wyrmclan heads governin’ the country or what they were up to, but ya got a front row seat to the show, right?”

“It is… Eventful.” the retainer replied, considering her next words carefully. “My duties mostly lie with master Ieyasu, although I frequently accompany him whenever he meets with the rest of the leaders. Even during times of peace I feel as though bloody conflict could erupt at any time. Amaterasu’s will is absolute, but each leader has their own interpretation of how to enforce it.” 

Sazanka paused in her search, sighing. “Master Ieyasu has not known full confidence in his peace since he ascended to the head of the boar clan. Each day at the castle is fraught with the risk of spies, assassins, and subterfuge. Honestly, I was hesitant to leave his side when he told me to be the cultural liaison between Alberia and Hinomoto. Even as he informed me that he’s making preparations to lend his aid to New Alberia, I still fret that he could fall victim to the designs of a party with ill intent.”

“Good grief, ya really can’t even have a good night’s rest, huh? I can’t imagine how that must feel always a-fearin’ for your life every moment of your day.” Yachiyo said, her eyes widening. “That’s a load of bollocks, I tell ya. Ain’t no one out there who deserves to be afraid of something as simple as walkin’ around their own home. An’ you must be feelin’ that too, Sazanka… I hadn’t a clue you carried this much weight on your shoulders. Tell ya what, if anyone tries to take your life or someone you care about, you can count on me to defend you ‘till the cows come home. I ain’t about to let no dunderheads keep ya from gettin’ your beauty sleep!” she declared cheerfully. “My sword is yours, use it how ya see fit.”

“Oh Yachiyo, that isn’t necessary in the slightest!” Sazanka said, chuckling at the offer. “I couldn’t possibly burden you with that. It’s not yours to bear, so please don't let it trouble you.”

“Aw, put a sock in it, Sazanka. For a sweet dame like you, I’d move mountains.” 

“Wha-” the retainer gasped, quickly turning beet red. She turned around before Yachiyo could see her flushed face. “That is... Very sweet of you, Yachiyo. But that’s besides the point. I think I’ve found a dress that suits your looks.”

“Really?! Well I ain’t one to lollygag and kill time. Let’s see it!” 

Several minutes passed and Yachiyo was outfitted in a stark white kimono that contrasted Sazanka’s black. The sleeves and hem had a brilliant gold trimming that rippled as light touched them and a pattern of red and purple flowers on the back and front. Holding it all together was a brilliant red sash, tied to the back into a large bow that accentuated the samurai’s figure. Yachiyo’s eyes were highlighted with red eyeshadow much like that which Sazanka had on her own face, which served to draw attention to Yachiyo's radiant purple eyes. Yachiyo stood in front of a mirror with a grin on her face, turning about to examine every angle. “Sweet lindy hop! I don’t believe it, but ya really went above and beyond my wildest expectations. I didn’t think this look would work so well on me, ya really are somethin’ else, Sazanka.”

“It was a simple matter, honestly. I saw this kimono and thought it would work wonderfully with your hairpiece, was all.” Sazanka said. The woman blinked and tilted her head curiously. “Speaking of, is that not the same hairpiece you had me teach you to pin not long ago?”

“Ding ding ding! That’s right.” the samurai answered cheerfully. “I got a lot of hairpins, but this one became one of my favorites fast. Wearin’ it reminds me of you and it makes me happy. I’m glad you were thoughtful enough to remember that and keep that in mind!”

“I am beyond flattered to hear that.” Sazanka said, smiling earnestly. “Well? How does it feel to dress like a lady of the court?”

“Oh, it’s marvelous! A real humdinger if I do say so myself. I always figured these dresses would be real tight and hard to move in, but I don’t feel like my movements are restricted at all!” the samurai exclaimed, laughing joyfully. “Back home I didn’t have the money for a fancy dress like this. I never woulda had a chance to play dress up like this without you, Sazanka. Thank you!” 

“Please, it really is no trouble at all. Your satisfaction is all the thanks I need.”

“Heh, there you go again with that graceful, unflappable attitude of yours. You’re always willin’ to lend a hand and don’t ask nothin’ in return. I really admire that about you, Sazanka.” Yachiyo explained, sighing. “I suppose that’s part of the reason I fell in love with you.”

“...Pardon?” 

“Oh, did I let that slip? Ah geez, that wasn’t supposed to happen.” Yachiyo muttered sheepishly, pushing through with a wide grin. “Aw well, my grandpappy taught me to speak my mind anyway. Yeah, I’ve always admired you and your strength. You don’t sweat the little stuff and you’re so capable! Like that _shodo_ thing ya showed me when I got inside, I could never pull that off! But you’re still willin’ to help out an ol’ bumpkin from the countryside like me and talk to me on equal terms. Not to mention how beautiful you are, even in these duds I still look like a mangy beast next to you.” she said in a carefree tone, a stark contrast to her embarrassment entering the room. “Honestly, you’re a real catcher. I know I don’t have a shot with a dame like you, but them’s my feelin’s.”

Sazanka was stunned speechless, opening and closing her mouth to say something only for no sounds to emerge. A minute of silence passed, at which point Yachiyo frowned. 

“Oh geez, I made it awkward, huh? Yeah uh, feel free to forget I said any of that. I shoulda just kept my big mouth shut after all…”

“No, that’s not it at all.” Sazanka said at last, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. “What you said made me happy beyond comparison. And I suppose... I could say the same about you.”

This time, it was Yachiyo’s turn to blush wildly. “Eh…? You mean that you…”

“Yes. You have lived an eventful life and seen so many sights that I could never imagine before coming to this castle. You say you aren’t as capable as I am, but I see you picking up a new pasttime every day and improving at each and every one of them faster than I can comprehend.” Sazanka explained, smiling cheerfully. “Your attitude is also so admirable! So wild and carefree. You do not hesitate to try something new or make new friends. If I had but a sliver of your confidence, I would be over the clouds with joy. And do not speak ill of your appearance, for when I sat next to you and saw you basking in the moonlight, my heart fluttered. So I am selfsame, admiring you and pining for you. I love you too.”

“W-w-wow... I didn’t see this comin’. I don’t really know what to say other than hearing that makes me happy.” Yachiyo muttered, her face still flushed. “I don’t know how this is gonna work yet, but I’m willin’ to figure it out. I’ll be by your side for as long as you’ll have me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Let us face the future together, whether in sickness or in health. Nothing would make me happier.” Sazanka declared, smiling. “Would you like to keep this kimono? Consider it a symbol of our vows.”

“You’d let me keep somethin’ as expensive as this? Well I would be a real fool to turn that down, wouldn’t I? Thank you again, Sazanka. I’ll cherish this dress and what it means for the rest of my days.”

A few more minutes passed and Yachiyo returned to her normal attire. As she turned to leave, the samurai passed Sazanka and turned around to give her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be seein’ you around. If’n you ever need me for anythin’, don’t hesitate to holler. I’ll be there faster than you can blink.”

“Likewise! I’ll see you anon.” Sazanka said, closing the door as Yachiyo left. She placed a hand gently over the cheek that the samurai had kissed and smiled. Swelling with emotion, a poem bursts forth from her heart.

“Two hearts beat as one in shared tranquility. We are flowers under the moon, blooming brilliantly in a single deep pool.”


	3. A Family's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt for the 26th - bonds/friendships. What starts out as a typical round of scolding from Xuan Zang becomes a retrospective on her motherly love for Wu Kong, the regrets and burdens she bears, and her hope for the future. (Also, Xuan Zang is Wu Kong's aroace adoptive mom and Zhu Bajie and Sha Wujing are his weird uncles.)

The measured but forceful closing of the door. The deliberate footsteps echoing in an otherwise dead silent room. Both of these things made Wu Kong gulp as he looked up hesitantly at the gaze of Xuan Zang. The Qilin sealer’s aura made her appear as large as a mountain to the hapless boy who met her gaze. The radiant wings granted by the Xihe served to cast the better part of her face in shadow thanks to the dim lighting in the rest of the room, the sight of which Wu Kong fidgeted nervously at. He turned to his sides to look at Zhu Bajie and Sha Wujing who were present as well, but only got a shrug and a quiet cackle from them respectively. It was clear the junior sealer would get no help from them and steeled himself for the reprimanding that was to follow.

“Do you know why I called you three here?” Xuan Zang asked firmly. The sealer closed her eyes and smiled ear to ear. The only time she smiled like _that_ was when she was well and truly incensed. Wu Kong shuddered in anticipation of her response to his words.

“Umm... It’s about me crashing the Jindou Yun.” he said. There wasn’t any way to worm out of responsibility this time, so Wu Kong settled for honesty. “Look Master, I’m really sorry about this, can we just-” 

“Not only did you misuse the Jindou Yun _again,_ but you damaged a shared laboratory which was leveled by a series of explosions shortly thereafter, while Sinoa and Kleimann were _both_ inside might I add.” Xuan Zang interjected, cutting off her pupil who slumped backwards, unable to counteract her argument. "This is hardly the first time you've caused damage to this castle through misusing Qilin relics. Have you learned nothing from all of my previous scoldings, Wu Kong? Or do you simply not value this castle nor the hospitality provided to us here?"

"H-hey come on, master! I haven't messed up in weeks! That's gotta count for something, right?" Wu Kong protested futilely. She raised an eyebrow, cowing him immediately. "Ack! I'll help 'em clean the place up, alright?!"

"Of course. That much is expected of you for a transgression of this level." she said, turning her gaze to the other two individuals in the room. "As for you two, eyewitness accounts reported you were present at the courtyard with Wu Kong before the incident. Why, pray tell me, did you not take any action to prevent this incident from occurring in the first place?"

Zhu Bajie chuckled sheepishly. "Aw, you shoulda seen the light in his eyes before he went up and about on the Jindou Yun. I couldn't help but cheer him on, you know? Kid’s got spunk.” 

“And Wu Kong agreed to help me test the limits of the relic’s abilities!” Sha Wujing chuckled. “I asked for Wu Kong’s assistance in testing the Jindou Yun’s upper height limit, top speed, and turning capabilities. What a shame the test was cut short so soon, I was hoping to extract much more data than what I ended up with…”

“So you both admit your complete inaction in preventing Wu Kong from losing control of the relic..” Xuan Zang muttered, a tinge of frustration in her voice. 

Sha Wujing clicked his tongue and wagged a finger. “Ah ah ah! I tried to warn Wu Kong to right himself when he flipped himself upside down and clung to the Jindou Yun with both arms! You see? I had his best interests at heart as well. I believe that doesn’t meet the criteria for ‘inaction’, Xuan Zang.” 

“...Right.” she replied curtly, clutching her wand tighter.

“Look, it was an honest accident on Wu Kong’s part, alright?” Zhu Bajie said, moving inbetween Xuan Zang and Sha Wujing. “We both know Sha Wujing’s head is always somewhere else, but the kid was just training in the courtyard like normal. At least before it all went pear-shaped. Point is, I think you should go easy on him this time, alright?”

Xuan Zang turned to Wu Kong, who had been attempting to blend in with the background during her conversation with Sha Wujing and Zhu Bajie. “My actions will depend on his words. Tell me, Wu Kong. Why did you persist in pushing the Jindou Yun in spite of countless attempts where your recklessness endangered yourself and those around you?” the sealer asked firmly, crossing her arms as she walked over to him. “There is training, and there is foolishness. I had hoped you would learn the difference by now, but it appears I was mistaken. Qilin relics are not toys - they are artifacts with the power to destabilize entire nations, as had happened to my people in the distant past. I would hear your thoughts as to why you continue to take them lightly even upon becoming a junior sealer.”

“Look master, I-” Wu Kong began before sighing to compose himself. “I know all that about relics, okay? After all that’s happened with the Jin Gu Er both times, I know just how strong these things can get. But you know, if I can’t handle something like the Jindou Yun, then how am I going to free you from the Xihe’s burden?!” 

Xuan Zang’s frown disappeared and she took a step backwards. “...Elaborate, please.”

“We sealers are supposed to keep the world safe from the power of the Qilin relics, right? Well that includes us too, doesn't it? We’re also a part of this world! And right now, there’s no one more exposed to the dangers of the relics than you!” Wu Kong exclaimed. “I know all about how you’re controlling the Xihe by yourself. And I know that if you mess up once, you’ll die! Sure you took it up willingly, but even then I don’t want you to suffer, especially not from a Qilin relic! So that’s why I wanted to conquer the Jindou Yun. I want to be strong enough that you don’t have to carry the Xihe’s burden anymore, but I can’t get there at the rate I’ve been improving now. That’s why I have to train harder than ever!” 

Wu Kong saw his teacher’s expression soften as she lowered her wand to her side. “...I see. In that case, you are dismissed, Wu Kong.”

“Huh?! You mean it, master?”

“Regrettably, yes.” Xuan Zang sighed before turning to the door to open it. “I’ve heard everything I had to. Do _not_ repeat this incident, or I won’t be nearly as forgiving the second time.”

Wu Kong’s eyes lit up as he jumped with excitement. “Yahoo! No slinging rocks on my back or being cooped up in a cave for me today!” the junior sealer chirped. He bounded out of the door and skipped throughout the halls of the Halidom until he was out of sight.

Zhu Bajie whistled. “Damn, I don’t think I’ve seen you actually let him off the hook like that before. But I’d say you made the right choice.”

Xuan Zang sighed. “I admit that my methods can be harsh, but I forget that his heart is in the right place as well. To dismiss his resolve would be displaying the same arrogance of my precursors, and I cannot let myself fall to that level.” 

“You know, if Wu Kong must avoid the Jindou Yun for now, I’d simply _love_ to store it safely within my quarters! The chance to get up close and personal with it and disassemble it piece by piece... Ah, my mind races with possibilities!” Sha Wujing cackled, placing a palm over his eyes as he laughed. 

“That will not be necessary, Sha Wujing. My stance on keeping you from any Qilin relics has not changed.” the sealer said firmly. “Honestly, you two shouldn’t have followed me to this castle, or anywhere for that matter. I can’t exactly force you out now that Euden’s given you his permission to stay at the Halidom, not to mention Wu Kong is especially fond of you two for reasons I cannot begin to fathom.” Xuan Zang sighed. “Your presence has done nothing but throw our lives into disarray from the start. I wonder how long my patience can endure...”

"I myself have become an experimental variable in your eyes... How fascinating! I admit that I rather enjoy my conversations with Wu Kong. That boy is so eager to share the secrets of the Qilin relics with me! And all I need to do is take a few hours out of my day to share a meal or run errands with him? It's an absolute bargain!"

"Calm down, Sha Wujing." Zhu Bajie said in a scolding tone before turning to Xuan Zang. "The kid's got his heart in the right place. Talking to him makes me think of my own little boy back home. Well that's no surprise given how you treat him as your son too. I never heard of a Qilin adopting a human before, so I was surprised to see you two getting along like that. Really warms the heart."

"Heh, you aren't wrong, the thought of any Qilin willingly raising a human is bizarre by any standard. It even surprised myself. I never cared for the thought of settling down and raising a family the way you did, Zhu Bajie. I saw no appeal in romance or sensuality, and that along with my duties as a sealer is why I never saw the possibility of raising a child as open to me." Xuan Zang explained. She fidgeted with her fingers and sighed. 

"But when my own negligence led to the death of Wu Kong's parents, I couldn't bear to leave him alone in the world without guidance. I bore the responsibility of watching over him and my affection for him grew with each passing day. He's grown so much since then, and my chest swells with pride just looking at him. These are feelings I never knew I possessed before I met him. Those around me admonished me and claimed my disinterest in romance meant I wasn't capable of loving another in any way. I suppose part of me believed them." she said, smiling. "Wu Kong has taught me just as much as I have him. I have my misgivings about his decisions at times, but it's my job as a master and a mother to give him my support whenever he needs it."

"Gya ha ha! You're making me tear up here, Xuan Zang. You two may not share blood, but your love for him is as real as any parent's." Zhu Bajie exclaimed. "I don't care what those folks back home told you, everything you said is how I feel about my little boy. It's wonderful how much you care for each other."

"I cannot profess to be as moved as Zhu Bajie here, but I can see how your relationship with Wu Kong has been mutually beneficial." Sha Wujing said before turning to Xuan Zang. "However, this begs the question - why did you take upon the Xihe's burden? You are required to devote every waking moment of your life towards manually regulating its output of light mana. If your concentration falters just once it could have catastrophic consequences that end in your death. Would Wu Kong not be devastated to lose his mother like that, especially after losing both biological parents already? I don't understand your risk-reward assessment given the circumstances."

"Hey, stop talking." Zhu Bajie scolded. 

"No, it's alright. There is a grain of truth in what he said." the sealer said, sighing. "I suppose my acceptance of the Xihe is something of an act of penance."

Sha Wujing tilted his head "Oh? Pray tell."

"You two know when Wu Kong was overtaken by the Jin Gu Er, yes? Well, I had resolved to end his life in order to bring an end to the threat of the relic. I had convinced myself it was the only way-that it must be done.” Xuan Zang said bitterly. “Had it not been for Euden and his allies inspiring hope in the future within me, I would have gone in and struck down my pupil and son like a common fiend. Words cannot encompass the disgust I hold towards myself for falling to such weakness... That is why I didn’t hesitate to take on the burden of the Xihe. Not even it can overtake the pain within my heart for being so willing to throw aside Wu Kong’s life.”

Zhu Bajie gently placed a hand on Xuan Zang’s shoulder. “I had no idea it got to that point... Look, I won’t pretend to understand how you were feeling then or now. But I can say this: Wu Kong wouldn’t want you to hurt like that. You saw it just now, the way he sees you putting your life on the line wearing the Xihe makes his own heart ache. You don’t have to forgive yourself, and it’s not up to me to say whether you should or not. But all I ask is that you don’t let the past completely dictate your actions in the present, alright?”

“For once I agree with him.” Sha Wujing said. “Is it not strange to be bound by your decisions in the past when you overcame them through believing in the future? I do not weigh myself down with the memories of when my hypotheses were proven wrong. Rather, it’s more productive to start again from the first step and take my knowledge from the failed experiments to perfect the final product. That is how a weapons engineer must approach every project.” he explained, grinning. “Raising a child is also a process of trial and error. Remembering your failures is fine and good, but letting them prevent progress is foolishness.”

Xuan Zang smiled weakly at the two addressing her. “I suppose you’re right. I continue to worry overmuch... I suppose I am still Qilin after all. Very well, I’ll resolve to create a future where both Wu Kong and myself can be happy.

“That’s the spirit!” Zhu Bajie exclaimed. “Now uh, I should probably help out with cleanup. The wife says I should never break a promise, and I don’t feel like starting now.”

“And I shall accompany you to see if I can salvage the research within the lab!” Sha Wujing cackled. “We shall meet again soon, Xuan Zang. And that will be when I finally get my hands on a Qilin relic!” 

The sealer watched as the two of them walked outside of the hall squabbling over each other’s intentions. Xuan Zang sat down on her bed and sighed, looking out of the window. “I’ve lived for many years, but I still have much to learn.” she said to herself, smiling. 

The burden of the Xihe would continue. Wu Kong would inevitably run into a hairy situation somewhere down the line. And yet, optimism for the future didn’t feel quite as absurd as it had just a moment before. 

“Continue to learn and grow, Wu Kong, until you surpass me in every respect. This is my one and only wish.”


	4. A Lesson In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt for the 27th - love/romance. Pietro enlists Philia's help to make the perfect Valentine's Day for him and Marty. Though she plans on teaching the visionary adventurer the wonders of love, it is her who ends up learning more about what it means to love another. (Philia gets a backstory in this one.)

During the day before Valentine’s Day, the Halidom was abuzz with activity. Several groups spread ornaments and decorations across the halls, leaving red hearts as far as the eye could see. The sound of clanking pottery and utensils echoed throughout the kitchen, with several crashes and explosions interspersed within all leading to generalized chaos. Others still spent their days helping each other with their outfits for tomorrow, all attempting to look their best. But on that day, no room within the castle’s halls were louder than Philia’s room. 

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ Ohmigosh Valentine’s Day is tomorrow! Oh my heart can’t take it!” she gushed, falling backwards on her bed and rolling back and forth out of sheer glee. “The day where love is in the air no matter where you go! A day of chocolates, flowers, confessions, and so much more! It’s simply PERFECT. There’s just no other holiday that can compare! Ahhhhhhh, and my plan of attack is already prepared! Euden will be MINE, and no other floozies will take him from me anymore!” she cackled, grinning ear to ear. “Ehehehehe! I’ve had this planned for MONTHS now. Oh, I can already hear the wedding bells! Prince charming, here we come!” 

The young woman continued to exclaim and rant to herself for several minutes more, only stopping to take a breath. When she did so and sat up on her bed, she paused, seeing Pietro standing at her door. “Huh? How long have you been there for?”

“Oh, you’re back! Uh, I got here when you started talking about the chocolates and flowers.” Pietro said, chuckling. “You got really into it, so I thought it’d be rude to interrupt you.”

“Well you’re definitely right about that!” she huffed, walking over to the doorway. “Valentine’s Day is more important to me than any other day of the year! So you better have a good reason for showing up here unannounced, buster!” 

Pietro tugged at his collar. “Well uh, I’ve heard that you know a thing or two about this whole love and dating thing. I was hoping you could help me pick out a gift for someone.” he explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Philia’s pouty glare disappeared entirely as her eyes grew wider and sparkled. “No way... You’re coming to me about advice about love?! Eeeeeeeeeeek! I’ve been waiting for this day!” she exclaimed, grabbing Pietro by his wrists and bouncing them up and down along with her. “Well? Who’s your special someone? Come on, tell meeeeeeee~!” 

“I-It’s uh, Marty.” the quester replied, taken aback by Philia’s enthusiasm. 

“Oh. My. Gosh.” she said, stepping back. Her smile grew wider with each passing second, and she closed her eyes to twirl about her room theatrically. “Two brave explorers, trudging through stormy clouds and rocky terrain in search of treasure, only to realize that the greatest treasure of all was right next to them all along? What a picture perfect fairy tale setup! You two are PERFECT for each other! How’d the love begin? I want to know EVERYTHING.”

“Well it’s not actually all that interesting... We just started talking to each other one day after we found out we were both interested in adventuring and exploration and all that stuff. We started going out on expeditions together, and spent more and more of our time with each other. I guess one thing led to another and we just decided to start dating.” Pietro explained. The young man shifted in place and shrugged. “Thing is, I’m REALLY good at questing, but know squat about what you’re supposed to do with your boyfriend. I really do care about him though, and I want to make our first Valentine’s Day special... You think you could help me, Philia?” 

“Are you seriously asking me IF I can help you?” Philia gasped, clearly insulted. “Buster, you’ve got another thing coming if you think I can’t turn this Valentine’s Day into the best damn day of your lives! You’ve come to the right place, Pietro! Operation: Marty’s Perfect Day is a go!” 

“Wow, thanks! Looks like I owe you one.” the adventurer said, smiling at Philia’s enthusiasm. “Where do we start?”

“Well we’ve already lost a lot of time considering that Valentine’s is tomorrow, so we’re going to have to work fast!” the young woman asserted, her expression becoming very serious. “First, tell me any ideas you had for tomorrow.” 

Pietro put his hand to his chin and paused for a moment. “Well, I was thinking of buying him a new pair of gloves. His current pair are pretty worn out and I don’t think they’ll last much longer. That’s about all I have, though.” 

"Gloves? That's IT?!" Philia cried incredulously, shaking her head back and forth. "Buster, if you think you can make a special Valentine's Day with a musty ol' pair of leather gloves, then you’re in need of some SERIOUS help! Like come on, at the bare minimum you need to spend the day out in the town if you wanna call it a REAL date. You'll have to plan out your entire course and pretend that it was off the cuff to maintain that air of spontaneity! Flower shops, bakeries, tea houses, the works! Take them there and have a grand old time! Then after a lovely candlelit dinner, you say something like 'Babe, I want you to have this', and bust out a big honkin' KNOCKOUT of a gift, and THEN you can say you had the perfect date!" the young woman rattled off, leaving Pietro helplessly trying to keep up with her ranting. She turned to him and frowned, crossing her arms. "And here YOU were thinking all you had to do was buy a pair of gloves. Honestly, if I were anything like you, I wouldn't have ANY chance with the prince..."

"That's a lot... I had no idea dating was so involved." Pietro muttered. He chuckled and his face lit up again. "Well from how you make it sound, it's basically another adventure, right? I can handle those, so I think I got this!"

"That's the spirit!" Philia exclaimed before grabbing his arm and sprinting. "Come on! We only have one day to make the perfect date! Time's a-wastin' here!"

"Woah there!" Pietro shouted as he was dragged through the halls by Philia. "You're a lot stronger than you look-!"

"Less talking, more running!" she scolded. "Get ready for a crash course on love!"

The overeager girl ferried Pietro into the nearby town at breakneck speeds, testing the limits of his stamina and leaving him all but drained. The first thing she did was drag him into a clothing store and shove him through. “First things first! This outfit has gotta go! You have to look your best if you want to make Marty swoon!” 

“I guess so?” he conceded. “But I don’t really know much about looking nice. All my clothes are for practical fieldwork.”

“And that’s why you have me, dummy! I’m your love mentor, so just leave it to me!” Philia declared. She turned into a collection of coats and sifted through all of them with an analytical eye. She grinned and pulled out a suit from the rack. “This one is perfect!” she cried, thrusting it into Pietro’s arms. “Now go try it on! But don’t dawdle, we’ve still got so much more to get through!” 

Pietro glanced at the price tag and looked apologetically at Philia. “Uhh, sorry but I can’t afford this.”

Philia’s heart sank and she buried her hands in her face. “Ughhhhhhh, and this place doesn’t do rentals either! And if I take any more time out of the day to find you an outfit, we’ll come up empty-handed for everything else! Rrrrgh, fine! As much as I don’t want to say this, we’ll have to pass on this for now!” she sighed, resigning herself to the failure of this venture. “Come on, follow me! There’s still so much to do!”

“Hey, wait-!” the quester called out, watching as Philia disappeared into the crowd. “Oh brother.” he sighed, putting the suit back on the rack before sprinting outside to catch up to Philia again. 

The two of them ended up in front of a flower shop. Philia dashed inside immediately while Pietro stopped at the entrance. “Hey Philia? I really should get away from here, cause-”

“Ta-da!” the girl cried out in triumph, running out just as quickly with a bouquet of flowers in hand which she promptly thrust in his face. “Now this is your ticket to making Marty’s heart flutter! Just look at this color arrangement! Not to mention how gorgeous they’ll look placed on his dresser! Well? What do you think? I’ve got a keen eye for this stuff, huh?”

“Ah... Ahh...” 

Philia tilted her head quizzically. “Um, you okay?” 

“Ahhhh… _CHOO!”_ Pietro sneezed, the sheer force of which startled a nearby group of birds into taking flight. “I was gonna say I can’t really handle flowers that well.” he explained, sniffling and taking a deep breath. “I’m allergic to them. I'll be alright if they’re far away enough, but up close they really get to me.” 

“Allergic to flowers...? But you can’t have Valentine’s Day without flowers!” she cried, her shoulders slumping. “How else are you supposed to show how much you love each other?!”

“I dunno. Sorry about that.” Pietro said apologetically.

“Well I guess it can’t be helped. That’s another dud in Operation: Marty’s Perfect Day...” she muttered. “Just let me put these back and we’ll head somewhere else.” 

Next stop was a bakery, to which Philia turned confidently towards Pietro at. “Here we are! The perfect stop for a date! Small, chique, and chock full of sugary treats! What’s not to like?!” she huffed, puffing her chest outwards. “You could talk about your adventures for HOURS at a time, all while enjoying cakes, parfaits, and anything else you fancy! It’s simply the best place for a pair of lovebirds like you!” 

“This is really considerate of you Philia, but Marty doesn’t like sweet stuff.” the explorer explained gently. “Says it throws him off his game.”

“But... I... Urghhhh...” she groaned, burying her face in both of her hands. “Why is nothing going right?! All of this is how you make the perfect date! I’m supposed to be helping you here, so why isn’t anything working?!”

“We still have time, I’m sure we can come up with something!” Pietro exclaimed. “Come on, pick that chin up, Philia. It ain’t over till you say it’s over!” 

She nodded with renewed vigor. “You’re right. I promised you a perfect day, and I WILL make it happen! Come on, I still have a few more places to take you...!”

The pair dashed all about town visiting various sites, all of which turned out to be fruitless. Philia’s enthusiasm dampened as the hours passed, clearly affected by her string of failures. No matter how much Pietro lifted her spirits, she would only come crashing down after the next failure. Soon the sun began to set and Philia sat down on a bench dejectedly. 

“All of my ideas were a bust...” she lamented. “I’ve got nothing left and pretty soon it’ll be night... Gosh, I really am pathetic.” Philia said, sniffling. “After all the hype for Operation: Marty’s Perfect Day, it was all one big failure. I’m sorry Pietro, I broke my promise. I couldn’t help you with this after all...”

“Hey, no need to be so harsh on yourself.” he said, sitting down next to her on the same bench. “Today was still a great time! I haven’t been out and about the town like that in ages and I didn’t know a lot of these places even existed! You don’t always need to find treasure at the end to have a great adventure. So there’s no need to feel down, you hear? I still appreciate you taking all that time out of your day to show me around and about, and that’s what matters in the end.” 

Philia lifted her head and turned to Pietro who gave her a great big smile. She couldn’t help but break out into a grin and giggle. “You’re really something else, you know that? I don’t get how you aren’t furious at me for wasting your day. I think I see why Marty fell for you now.” she said, sighing. “I really thought I knew all there was to love, that I could create the perfect fairy tale day for you two. I guess I don’t know a thing after all.”

“Hey now, that’s fine. I am OBSESSED with adventuring, but I’m no absolute authority. It’s normal to not know everything about the things you care about, and that includes love.” 

“Thank you, I really needed to hear that.” she said, clasping her hands together and looking down at them. “It’s just... The only thing that’s been keeping me going for this entire time is the promise of love. Do you mind if I talk about myself for a bit?”

“Knock yourself out. I’m as good of a listener as I am a storyteller.” he said, grinning. 

Philia smiled quickly before her thoughts drifted towards the past. “My family hardly had anything growing up. The only things to our name was a tiny house and an even tinier plot of land. Food and money were hard to come by and we only just barely eked out a living, especially when the droughts hit or the fiends tore up our fields. I had to learn archery when I was little just to keep us from going hungry. It was... Hard.” she explained, sniffling. “But Mom and Dad did their best to give me a good life. They told me stories as a kid to help me sleep at night. My favorite one by far was about a common girl who met a prince by chance and married him. She started with nothing but the clothes on her back and found her eternal happiness with the man she loved.” the young girl reminisced, closing her eyes and smiling. “I always wished I was that girl, you know? I thought if I could find a soulmate at the end of my story, then everything would be okay in the end, that all of the hard times would be worth it. Even after I made my way out in the world to make a life for myself, I still held onto that wish for happiness at the end of all my struggles.” 

She composed herself and took several deep breaths. “...And then I met Euden. A real-life prince and the seventh scion of Alberia! Ohhh when I first saw him I was starstruck, I hadn’t seen anyone so handsome and kind in all my life. To me, my dream had come true, my prince and soulmate was right there! Even now I can picture myself walking up the altar to exchange my vows with him...” she muttered, turning to look at Pietro. “I thought I had love all figured out, you know? But after today, I see just how far from the truth that is. Sorry, I said I was going to teach you all about love, but it looks like I’m the one who has to learn from you.”

Pietro put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “Hey, everything’ll be alright. If it helps, I understand exactly how you feel. I was a sickly kid and constantly bedridden from all my ailments. The only thing that got me through it was the story of the frozen city. I thought about how I could never see it for myself if I was constantly sick in bed, and that gave me the strength to start questing. Stories are powerful things, and keeping them close to your heart is a good thing. Keep wishing for that happy ending, Philia. I’m sure you’ll find it.” 

“Thank you. I know you came to me today to ask for my help, but now I want yours... I have something to ask you.” she said, eyes watery from the rush of emotions that had overcome her. “What’s the most important part of love to you?”

“Oh, that’s easy. It’s making the person you love smile.” Pietro answered quickly with a grin on his face. “I spend a lot of time asking and remembering what Marty likes and what he doesn’t. It’s a lot of work, but I don’t mind thinking about what he wants. It’s all worth it in the end to see him smile.”

“Thinking about what they want to make them smile...” Philia repeated thoughtfully. She suddenly stood up and turned to Pietro. “Come with me. You already know what to do, and so do I.” 

“Well, if you say so.” he said, getting up and hastily following her into a nearby shop. 

Valentine’s Day came, and the Halidom was busier than ever. Marty greeted Pietro happily and the two of them shared a quick kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Pietro!” Marty exclaimed, grinning. 

“Hah, I’ve been looking forward to this all day! Here.” Pietro said, pulling out a brand new pair of gloves from his pocket. “I saw your current pair were getting pretty frayed, so I thought you could use these.” 

Marty accepted the gloves and put them on, his eyes sparkling. “They’re perfect! So sturdy, but I can still move all my fingers freely... Thank you, I don’t know what else to say...”

“Nothing. Happy Valentine’s Day, Marty.” he replied simply before hugging the treasure hunter from behind, the two of them laughing happily throughout the halls.

Meanwhile, Philia made a mad dash through the Halidom, determination in her eyes. In her hand she clutched a small notebook which she kept close to her as she ran about. Soon she saw Euden and called over to him, the dragonblood prince turning around to see her stop right in front of him. 

“Oh, hi Philia. How’s your Valentine’s Day been?” he asked simply. 

“It’ll be perfect if I can give this to you.” she said, holding out the notebook for Euden to take. He accepted it curiously and opened the pages, his eyes widening with awe. On every page was handwritten notes of appreciation from the people staying at the Halidom, and the more he flipped through the notebook the wider his smile became. Philia sighed in relief upon seeing his reaction. “I stayed up late and got up early to get as many people to sign as I could. Well? What do you think?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you, Philia. I couldn’t have asked for a better Valentine’s Day gift.” he said happily. “I’ll go through the rest of this tonight, but I’m pretty busy right now... Have a wonderful day.” 

Philia watched as Euden walked away, taking a deep breath. “He liked it...” she muttered in a satisfied tone. The plan for the perfect Valentine’s Day with Euden she had written out months before had gone to waste, and yet the young girl smiled and laughed. “Pietro was right. This is what love is all about.” 

Philia had spent the night before thinking about what love really was and what it meant to her. It was clear that she had a lot of learning to do if she wanted to win over Euden’s heart. But Pietro’s optimism had taken hold of her, and she wasn’t afraid of the adventure ahead of her. 

“Thank you, Pietro.” she said, heading to the courtyard to enjoy the rest of the festivities. Her heart felt lighter than ever and swelled with gratitude for the day she spent with the quester. The path to true love and her soulmate still wasn’t entirely clear to her at this point in time, but she knew one thing for certain. It all began with trying to make the person you care most about smile.


	5. Pride at the Halidom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt for the 28th - victory/triumph. Yaten and Natalie throw the Halidom a pride festival to celebrate those who haven't been celebrated nearly enough and explore it to make sure everything's in running order. (Fic can have little a pan Yaten/Natalie, as a treat.)

On this day, the Halidom saw an unprecedented burst of activity. Banners were hung, stalls lined the courtyard, and platforms were raised all across the castle. The hotly-anticipated pride festival was finally underway, and people from all over flocked to the Halidom to attend this event. At the middle of it all were Yaten and Natalie, the resident festival planners who first heard murmurs about festivals celebrating love in all its forms earlier that same month. Naturally, the duo immediately set to work organizing a festival once more and gave it their all. Utilizing the available talent within the castle, the two of them had carpenters and artisans creating decorations and floats, prepared a dizzying array of foods for the event, and scouted talent from all over Alberia to perform for this event. With the event finally underway, the festival planners were now part of the festivities themselves.

“You know Yaten?” Natalie said, breaking the silence. “I think this might just be our biggest effort yet. Ain’t no way we could have accomplished this without the Halidom and their connections either. We even got big shots like Lucretia showing up here... That’s definitely a first for us.”

“It’s a big castle, they deserve a big festival to match.” Yaten replied, glancing around at the sight of the castle’s structures lined with multicolored flags. “And plus, this pride stuff’s pretty important for a lotta folks. For some of them, this’ll be one of the few days they get where they can celebrate being themselves and not worry about running into any dinguses who don’t want to accept them for who they are. The only way I could honor that was to throw the best damn festival they’ve ever seen and knock their socks off.”

“You said it!” she exclaimed in agreement. Natalie’s eyes darted about the bustling scene and basking in the cacophony of excited conversation happening from seemingly every corner at once. “Heh. It’s funny. Everyone looks like they’re enjoyin’ the festival but I still feel antsy about whether I did a good job or not. How about we have a look around and see what’s going on?”

“We got time to kill and it’s always a good idea to check that everything’s running smoothly. Lead the way, Natalie.” 

“You're just saying that so you don't have to think about where to go, aren't you?" Natalie muttered, sighing. "Fine you lazybones! Get ready to go, because _it's festival tiiiiiiime!"_

While making their way through the courtyard, they first happened upon Fleur hard at work on making and decorating pride flags and paintings along with several other people including both humans and sylvans working in tandem alongside her. Yaten glanced around and whistled. “These are pretty aces, y’know. You really do know your stuff.”

Fleur looked up from her work and smiled. “Oh, thanks! When I first heard about the pride festival I knew I had to do SOMETHING. And when you told me I could help out by working on art?! That was just a no-brainer!” 

“Seems like the folks here are really gettin’ into it. Look at them go!” Natalie chuckled. “You’re a natural, Fleur.”

"Aw shucks! I’m just letting them do their own thing really. It’s amazing how so many people have works of art locked inside of them from their life experiences. All they really need is a medium and a guiding hand and presto!” Fleur exclaimed, giving a bright smile. “Art isn’t just about making pretty pictures, it’s about expressing something important to you. Whether that’s an emotion, an experience, or anything else, a single painting can tell a story just from a glance.”

“And these are definitely folks with stories to be told. You’re the real hero today for getting those out there.” Yaten said. “I don’t think these folks’ll forget what you did for them anytime soon.”

“Hehe, all in a day’s work!” Fleur said bashfully. A young man called her over and the budding artist went to assist him, leaving Yaten and Natalie to explore the festival some more. 

While the duo traversed through the courtyard, they heard the faint sound of someone shouting at the top of their lungs. "Someone's really hollering out there… We should make sure there isn't an incident." Natalie muttered, running over to the source of the sound.

They quickly happened upon a crowd of onlookers surrounding the main festival float for the parade later that day, with everyone present either expressing confusion or bemusement. The reason why quickly became abundantly clear upon looking up at the top of the float, whereupon Xander stood upon posturing as he belted out his speech.

"Wait a sec, what the hell is he doing there?!" Natalie cried incredulously. "We need that later! Gotta get him down-!"

"Eh, it'll be fine." Yaten said, stopping his panicked protege. "As long as he doesn't break it he can do what he pleases."

"Rrrrgh, you dolt!" she protested. "What's he even saying up there anyhow??"

"Only one way to find out."

Xander extended an arm outwards as he overlooked the crowd nearby. "-and that is why on this most auspicious day, I affirm that each and every one of you is a trusted subject of mine! A true king does not discriminate against their subjects, no matter their background. And anyone who believes otherwise will be met with the full wrath of King Xander!" the bombastic man declared, pausing for an applause but only receiving a few murmurs. Undeterred, he carried on. "I know the lives of my subjects can be tumultuous at times, but even after this day passes, do not hesitate to take your grievances directly to me! I promise you that my reign will be one where all can live freely as themselves, and it starts with all of us!"

Natalie scrunched up her face, confused. "That Xander fella ain't even in charge of this castle.. Who is he to call anyone his subjects?"

"He doesn't seem very bright, I agree." Yaten replied, shrugging. "But eh, he seems like he means well. Pretty harmless for an egomaniac all things considered."

"I just hope we can kick him off before we parade the float around. It wouldn't be very kingly to tip over and smack the ground while everyone's watching."

After cutting their way through a dense crowd of cheering fans, Yaten and Natalie could see Siren performing on top of a stage, twirling about the platform as her voice rang out and enraptured the hearts of those present. The dragon gave it her all, the passion in her voice swelling as the climax of her song arrived, at which point she drifted off into a dreamy serenade before bowing. The crowd of adoring fans clapped and cheered uproariously, calling for an encore. 

“Siren’s been getting pretty popular lately, huh?” Yaten noted. “She’s been doing more of these concerts as of late... Guess folks really wanna hear what it’s like for a dragon to sing.”

“Well of course they do! Were you listening to her song at ALL?” Natalie said, shaking her head. “Ugh, you wouldn’t recognize good music if it bonked you over the head!”

“Maybe. In any case I’m glad she agreed to perform for us. She’s been booking a lot of concerts all throughout lately. Apparently she passed up a performance in Chanzellia to help us out.” Yaten explained, whistling. “Passing up an opportunity like that without hesitation takes a lot of guts. I gotta hand it to Siren, we really owe her one after this.”

“Add her name to the long list of people helping us when they didn’t have to.” Natalie chuckled, before her eyes lit up. “Ah wait, look, something’s going to happen!” 

“Thank you all sooooooo much for being here, everyone!” Siren called out cheerily, letting the next wave of cheers subside before speaking again. “This concert goes out to all of you who feel lost and like they don’t know how to love themselves for who they are! Being put down for the people you love or the way you identify is wrong, and you won’t find any of that here at this wonderful festival! I won’t keep you waiting though, so here goes! This next performance will be a duet~!” she declared, a sea of gasps and murmurs spreading throughout the audience. “Please welcome to the stage... _Karina!”_

A round of applause followed as the free-spirited pirate made her way to the stage. Siren flew over and wrapped her arms around Karina, kissing her while twirling her around. Upon seeing this the crowd began cheering harder than they had any other time before, their enthusiasm causing Karina to nervously scratch the back of her head as she faced the audience. “Blimey, this is new... Performing up on a stage like this, that is. W-well then! I hope you landlubbers are ready for a show!” 

Siren clapped at Karina’s words and turned back to the audience. “If you noticed my dance moves have more pizazz than ever, that’s thanks to Karina over here! Her moves are so full of vigor and pomp... And now mine are too!”

“And she gave me a few pointers on how to sing with more feelin’ and such. This performance wouldn’t be possible if it weren’t for us helpin’ each other... So I hope you’re ready to have your socks knocked off!” the pirate cried, to great audience approval. 

“Get ready to feel the passion of a dragon and a human, everyone! In three... Two... ONE!” 

A passionate love song followed, moving half of the audience to tears and leaving the other in awe. Siren and Karina danced slowly to the beat, letting their voices carry their emotions throughout the song. Suddenly in the middle of the song, Yaten pushed his way through the crowd and left the stage, leaving Natalie to catch up to him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?! Didn’t you hear how passionate that was?!” she cried, wiping tears from her eyes. “We’re missing out on the full song, you dingus!” 

“I didn’t want to stand around awkwardly for that. Sappy stuff ain’t really my style anyhow.” Yaten answered. “Plus, we still have the rest of the festival to check out, don’t we?” 

The young woman rolled her eyes and pouted. “Alright fine, I guess you gotta point. But you’ll have to make it up for me by taking me out for desserts tomorrow!” 

“That ain’t happening.” the Hinomotoan festival planner said bluntly. “Good luck waking me up at all after this is all said and done. I’ll be sleepin’ like a baby.” 

“Why you...!” growled the festival planning protege, chasing after Yaten as they once again ran out into the crowd. 

The festival planner duo walked through a plot of land set aside for educational information. There were crowds of people gathered around each one, listening to the speakers at hand. 

“Clothes don’t really have anything to do with gender at all!” Chitose chirped to an amazed audience. “I know that sounds crazy, but it’s the truth. Nothing’s stopping you from wearing whatever you want, no matter who tells you it’s for you or not. It’s not like these clothes are a part of our bodies, you know! People just attach associations and meanings to ‘em and pretend that it’s the truth, but it’s not!” he explained, gesturing towards himself. “What’s most important is that you know who you are and what makes you happy. People tell me I’m too cute to be a boy, which couldn’t be farther from the truth. Being cute or pretty or handsome has nothing to do with your gender. Don’t let yourself be dragged down by labels!” 

Hildegarde stood nearby, solemnly speaking. “And so my Ilian faithful, we must remember that when we profess Ilia to love all of her children, we mean everyone. There is nothing in the texts that encourages discrimination of your fellow citizens. That is why you must never use her name in vain to justify your own hatred or prejudice against another, unless you wish to commit one of the gravest sins of them all.” she warned, clasping her hands together. “Oh Ilia, extend your love to all who suffer oppression for being themselves. May your children grow wiser and kinder with every passing day until we can live as ourselves without shame or hesitation. Amen.”

“I get that bein’ informed is good and all, but I’m amazed with how patient these folks are.” Yaten muttered. “I can’t listen to lectures like this. I’d doze off halfway through for sure.”

“Not everyone has an attention span that lasts a second, Yaten.” Natalie retorted. “Personally, I’m glad our festival’s promoting this stuff. Not even the people who support pride know all there is to it, you know. Stayin’ in the know-how is just one of those things you oughta do.”

“Yeah I guess you got a point, Nat. It’s a shame though, all this sounds like common sense to me, but I guess that ain’t the case for a lot of people.” Yaten noted. “But hey, it feels good knowing that a festival of mine is doing good for people.”

“You said it!” Natalie replied, turning her head. “Oh, that one seems fun!” 

“Alright, everyone. This here’s how you defend yourself if any hateful idiot tries to hurt you!” called out Lin You, with Mao Mao by her side mimicking her movements. “You just gotta give ‘em a kung-fu explosion to the face like this! HIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAH!” she cried, thrusting her fist forward in a perfect punch. “Remember to keep your thumb outside your hand when throwing a punch, else you risk breaking it. Your power comes from the twisting of your upper body and not just your arm! Now repeat after me!” 

Yaten watched as the class mimicked Lin You’s attacks and chuckled. “I agree. A little fight trainin’ goes a long way to stress relief.” 

“Of course this is the course that makes you change your tune on being educational.” Natalie muttered, shaking her head with a grin on her face. 

“Why are you insulting me when you could be checking out the festival? Come on, Nat. We got a ways to go before we’re through.” he said, chuckling along with her. Their playful bickering continued for several minutes more as they walked through the festival grounds. 

Yaten and Natalie experienced many marvelous sights for the rest of their trek. Annelie had called upon couples to assist with different acts, with Sazanka and Yachiyo along with Pietro and Marty being some of the lucky few to participate. Lucretia’s concert drew in a large crowd as expected, rivaling that of Siren’s. The duo stopped Bellina from going around offering her services to give any bigoted family members a beating to random people. After a productive day, the festival planners leaned against the walls of the castle to take a moment to relax. 

“You know, setting this up was a lot of work, but seeing everyone’s smiles made it all worth it.” Natalie said, raising her hands behind her head. “Festivals are where everyone gets to cut loose and be free of their concerns for a day, and a ton of the folks here definitely needed that.”

“That’s what makes festivals so powerful.” Yaten replied, smiling. “The world can be full of darkness, and ugly folk who hate for no good reason at all make it darker still. But that darkness ain’t as bad if you can enjoy a candy apple under a lantern light with a whole bunch of people having a grand ol’ time.” he said, sighing. “I knew what I had to do the moment I learned what a pride festival was. A lot of these folks were stuck in that darkness for too long. If I can pull them out of it, even if for only one day, then I’m satisfied.” 

Natalie giggled. “You know, it’s funny. I never really thought about it before, but now that I’ve been talkin’ to folks about this stuff and going through the festivals, I don’t really think who I’m attracted to has anything to do with gender or identity or any of that stuff.” she pondered. “People are just... People to me. If I fell in love, it’d be because of who they are, not what.”

“I get whatcha mean. I agree with you, honestly.” Yaten said, looking to the sky as they relaxed. “I don’t really categorize people like that to begin with. It always made more sense to evaluate ‘em on their own terms. So if I ever fall for someone, it wouldn’t be because they were a guy or girl or a dragon or anythin’. Guess we can see eye to eye after all.”

“Of course, implying anyone could ever fall in love with you is nonsense. I can barely put up with you as a student as is. Askin’ someone else to put up with your laziness to an even deeper level is just too much.” Natalie chuckled. “Not that you mind, festivals are your first love anyhow, as are mine.” 

“That’s right. Never say never obviously, but we’re festival planners first and foremost. We’ve got a job that’s gotta be done and that takes priority over all else.” he declared. “Well, it’s almost time to bust out the float. You ready to make this our best damn festival yet, Nat?”

“You bet I am!” Natalie exclaimed. “Come on! There won’t be a festival exactly like this one ever again, so let’s make it something special!” 

And so the festival planners went back to work. Of course, a single festival wouldn’t change deep institutional biases and discrimination overnight, but it could offer a chance at true freedom for those who haven’t known it ever. The duo would push back the darkness ever so slightly, one festival at a time, bringing joy to those who needed it most. And for them, that was all they needed.


	6. The Strength to Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt for the 29th - wedding. A chance encounter with Elisanne in wedding attire makes Alex wonder if she can bring herself to dream of the future, and is helped along thanks to Laxi and Mascula's earnest advice. (Lots of pining from Alex in this one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story details in the fic are lifted from the Masquerade Mission wyrmprint and Wedding Elisanne's adventurer story!

Stark white gloves fit over my fingers. I adjust the purple cravat in front of me as I stand in front of a mirror and examine myself. To think that I would ever wear something like this is bewildering. , even if only for one infiltration operation. This gray, gold-trimmed suit I’m wearing is comfortable and form-fitting and I am in awe at how naturally it suits me. Perhaps in another life this would be my attire of choice.

A dark thought creeps up on me while I let my mind wander unsupervised, thinking of how many of my targets in the past wore a suit much like this one and how easily my dagger tore through the fabric to pierce their heart. At once my hands grow clammy as I picture this very suit yielding to the edge of a knife just as easily. I grow short of breath and force myself to move, my arm awkwardly darting to the side, dragging the rest of my body with it. My hand clings onto the desk as I lean onto it for support, taking deep breaths. I’ve left that life behind me, I no longer walk a path strewn in blood and corpses, Alex the assassin is no more. Since coming to this castle I’ve chosen the path of light and atonement. I’ve chosen a future of hope, not shackled by my bloody past. That is my conviction and I will not waver from it.

At last my muscles relax. I grab the masquerade mask and hold it by my side. It is still quite some time before I’m to meet with Waike and Erik to depart for our mission, so I use this time to get used to moving about comfortably in this attire. I get several compliments walking down the hall from the various residents at the castle, which I all do my best to take gracefully. Though their words flatter me, I cannot bring myself to share in their sentiments for long. In the end, this attire is naught more than a disguise for a job, I cannot in good faith consider the way I look as a part of the whole of my being. 

As I turn a corner, I come face to face with Elisanne in a breathtaking wedding outfit. My heart skips a beat as I take in her appearance. Her white dress highlights her form stunningly and the gown is large yet floats about as if it were a cloud. Elaborate sleeves with gold finishes serve to draw attention to how smooth yet defined her arms are, the result of restless training sessions as a Paladyn. That the dress is beautiful is an unmistakable fact, but that is not what leaves me enraptured. No, it’s her. 

The beauty of the wedding gown only serves to highlight Elisanne’s own. Her smooth, supple skin and her soft lips... All of it becomes crystal clear to me in that moment and it takes mustering every last ounce of willpower to keep myself from gasping. Right now Elisanne is nothing short of gorgeous... Rather, she has always been gorgeous, but that fact is clearer than ever to me than ever before.

“Oh, Alex! Fancy meeting you here.” Elisanne says at last, breaking me out of my silent stupor. “Ah, but what a bold choice of attire you’ve chosen. What inspired you to don this outfit?”

I tug at my collar, attempting to force words out of my mouth. “A-ah, it’s nothing, really. There’s a black marketeer due to deal at a masquerade ball in a city down south. I along with Waike and Erik offered to infiltrate the ball and apprehend him.” I explain at last, color returning to my face. “It is but a means to an end, nothing more.”

“Well even so I’d say the look suits you.” the Paladyn replies, giving me a smile and looking at me with her kind eyes. “It is fortunate that you will be accompanied by two others, for it’s all but certain that you will be the star of the ballroom. Ilia forbid that your stunning appearance allows for the scoundrel to escape!” 

“Oh, um... Thank you.” I mutter. Nothing Elisanne has said is out of the ordinary. It’s simply in her nature to compliment others, so then why does my heart flutter? I push through my rapidly beating heart and find the words to speak once more. “Then I must ask you as well, for what reason are you outfitted in the appearance of a bride?” 

"A horrendous fiend has besieged a town, demanding regular sacrifices of maidens clad in their finest wedding attire. They have come to us for aid and we answered that call." Elisanne explained. Even now her conviction as a Paladyn is unshakeable. "We will not let that foul beast claim the lives of any more young women with bright futures. As such I volunteered to stand in as the sacrifice as part of a plan to ambush and vanquish it. The village lent me this dress as part of the ruse. As with your suit, this gown is a ploy to deceive the fiend into allowing me into its lair. What a strange coincidence we are both about to depart for infiltrating an enemy's territory in disguises!"

"Yes, a bizarre turn of events indeed." I reply. "You look gorgeous in that gown, Elisanne. It's as though it were made for you to wear all along."

Elisanne shakes her head bashfully. "Spare me the flattery! There is no one more ill-suited for such an outfit than a Paladyn. Our duty to the Goddess comes above all else, and few ever settle down with another. The Church does not take such things lightly, and having me in this outfit is nearly sacrilegious." she said, sighing. "Even for a temporary assignment, I had my misgivings about this arrangement, but I gave my word. No matter what I must see this matter through and vanquish the fiend terrorizing the town."

I gulp, hesitant to speak. Alas, I cannot keep it in any longer and blurt it out. “It was not flattery, Elisanne. I meant what I said.” 

“Oh Alex, you always did know how to make me smile.” she said. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer. May Ilia smile upon your mission tonight. Come home safe and sound, Alex. We’ll be waiting for you.” 

I watched her walk through the halls of the castle, a pressure building in my chest as I did so. When she was out of sight I fled through the halls and ended up outside of the castle in the courtyard, leaning against a wall to catch my breath. Nothing in that interaction was out of the ordinary in the slightest, so why did my composure break so? Walking throughout the field, I saw Laxi performing combat drills.

“Joints at full operational capacity. Capacity for combat confirmed.” she said in a monotone voice. The android turned around and gazed straight at me. “Presence of another individual detected. ▷Hey, isn’t that Alex?◁ Affirmative.” 

Ah, that’s right. Her brother Mascula shares her body and speaks through it in tandem with her. “Greetings, Laxi and Mascula. I trust you two are doing well.” 

“My condition is at one hundred percent capacity. Everything is in order. ▷I haven’t seen you in that outfit before, Alex. What is it for?◁” asked Mascula curiously. “That query is not relevant to the discussion at hand. ▷But I can’t help but want to know, Laxi!◁” 

I quickly go over the details of the operation with them.

“▷So you’re attending a ball? Sounds fun.◁ Apprehending the criminal in their own territory is an efficient strategy. I applaud your planning. ▷I’ve always wondered what it’s like to dance.◁ I haven’t.”

I nod absentmindedly, my mind adrift to the emotions I’ve been experiencing over the last few minutes. I haven’t felt this vexed in so long and do not know where to begin to resolve it. 

“▷Eh? Alex, are you troubled?◁” Mascula asks innocently. “▷I hate seeing my friends worry... So please, if I can help you in any way, just ask.◁”

“I... I’m not sure where to begin myself, to be frank.” I mutter, one hand fiddling with the masquerade mask. “I suppose I wonder if I deserve happiness when all is said and done.” 

“▷I think you do, because everyone deserves to be happy.◁ I don’t see what factors could keep you from such an emotional state. Emotions are not to be earned, they are a fundamental aspect of your human nature, are they not?” 

I bite my lip. “...That is precisely why I am vexed. My hands are stained in the blood of countless innocent lives as I justified my base slaughter by invoking Ilia’s name. I am a murderer. My humanity was forfeit the moment I agreed to become an assassin.” I explain, looking at my palms. “I chose the path of light and virtue now, but nothing will ever wash away my bloody past. An inhuman monster doesn’t deserve happiness...”

“That statement is absurd. No matter who you are or what you’ve done, you have and will always be as human as the rest of them.” Laxi said curtly. “▷You aren’t an assassin anymore, Alex. You’re trying to do good now. I wish you never had to kill in the first place because I abhor violence, but I think you’re a good person, not an inhuman monster.◁ It’s absurd how you require an android to define humanity for you."

“Heh. There is certainly truth in that statement.” I concede, looking to the sky. “Even so, I find it difficult to believe in my future. I’m confident that our fight is just and will lead to prosperity for the people of Alberia, but my own individual happiness feels like naught but a distant dream.”

“I do not know what it’s like to dream, but I do know that it’s impossible to appraise a scenario without considering the full range of variables. Leave yourself open for a wide range of possibilities, including the ones you seek. You cannot analyze its feasibility until then.” Laxi stated, the android’s eyes boring directly into me. “▷You know Laxi, I think that’s pretty close to what the humans call hope.◁ I can neither confirm nor deny that.”

“I know what you say to be true, and yet…” I hesitate, thinking back to Elisanne’s earnest smile. “My ideal future involves someone very dear to me. Their responsibilities are many, and I haven’t the foggiest idea if they think about me the same way. It is almost certainly not possible for us to live out our lives together, and yet my heart yearns for it all the same.”

“▷If you care about them that much, then please don’t give up. Even if you can’t end up exactly the way you picture, then you should still try for the next best thing.◁” Mascula said, smiling through Laxi’s body. His sister took control again, her face returning to a neutral expression. “You are very strange, Alex. I’ve never met anyone with as many doubts as you. You limit your maximum capabilities over a scenario that has yet to manifest. I don’t understand you at all, so I know not how to adequately convince you to belay your fears.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh, prompting a quizzical expression from Laxi. “I don’t fully understand myself either, so we stand in agreement. I suppose that’s the first step to take in all of this.” 

“▷That’s the spirit, Alex! And don’t forget, me and Laxi will be here with you along the way.◁” Mascula exclaimed cheerily. “▷Say, who is the person you care so much for? Do we know them?◁”

“That, um, I would rather not say.” I stammer nervously. 

“If you’re not interested in sharing, then it’s time for us to leave. ▷Aw come on, Laxi! Aren’t you curious?◁ I am not. Have you forgotten we are due to help Cleo with prep work in the kitchen?” Laxi reminded Mascula in a slightly exasperated tone. “▷Okay, fine. In that case, it was nice talking to you, Alex! Me and Laxi like you a lot.◁ Please do not speak for me. ▷Aw, but it’s true!◁” 

I grin and wave them goodbye. “I am also quite fond of you two. Please take care.” 

“▷Don’t ever let go of that dream!◁ Departing now. Until next time, Alex.” 

The android soon enters the castle and disappears from view, leaving by myself once more. Their words play again and again in my head, and I think that just maybe it's okay to dream after all. And so I close my eyes and transport myself to my ideal future.

A packed hall with murmurs and giggles that go silent once the door opens. Walking through the room towards the aisle is Elisanne in her beautiful wedding dress, her path lined with flowers. I wait patiently in my ashy gray suit, my eyes meeting hers. At last, she finally comes face to face with me, where I clasp both of my hands around hers. We exchange our vows and kiss, leading to an uproarious cheer from our friends who gathered to witness this auspicious day. As I embrace Elisanne, I whisper the one thing into her ear I yearn to say most. 

"I love you."

My eyes open and I return to the Halidom. Blades of grass ripple from the wind and my heart feels lighter. My past is dark, bloody, and violent. I hurt the one I love due to my own delusions, and I will never forgive myself for that. But I want the strength to believe in this dream where we can be happy together. I know of all the challenges we would face, from winning the war in Alberia to getting approval from the Church to allow our marriage to proceed. And yet, all of these are distant possibilities and not actual obstacles yet. I will live in the present while keeping my hopes for the future close to me.

If I can keep this dream close to me, if I remember Elisanne's smiling face, then the future doesn't seem so bleak after all.


	7. The Guiding Light of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt for the 30th - dragalia. After spending quite some time at the castle, Phantom has nearly worked up the nerve to confess to Felicia, though not before one final pep talk from Mym. (Please enjoy demisexual Felicia and Phantom!)

Felicia hummed as she twirled about, hanging clothes up to dry. Even for such a simple chore, the sylvan girl’s movements were impeccably graceful and hypnotic, her feet gliding off the ground and her arms swaying rhythmically as she moved to and fro. Her hair trailed her movements in the wind, highlighting her dance even further.

Mym peeked around a castle wall, giggling. “Even doing something as simple as household chores, Felicia can’t help but dance away. What a charming girl indeed. Wouldn’t you agree, Phantom?” 

Behind the Flamewyrm was a towering dragon with spiky scales as black as the night and wickedly sharp claws. In spite of this imposing appearance, Phantom shifted about timidly behind her. “Of course. More than charming, Felicia is... Captivating. And yet, it is for that exact reason her life has been so fraught with misery.” he said in a melancholy tone. “I fear I am not ready for this after all. Please excuse me.”

“Oh don’t give me that NOW of all times!” Mym cried out scoldingly, stomping in front of Phantom as he attempted to leave, hands on her hips indignantly. “Just yesterday you spoke about wanting to speak your mind about how you felt towards her! You’ve lived through Valentine’s Day and the pride festival, no? Surely you know by now that the Halidom celebrates love in all forms! I won’t stand for you slinking away to sulk off in a corner. You’ve missed so many chances to confess your true feelings as is, so how dare you try letting this one slip through too?!” 

“That is all well and good, but this is different!” Phantom protested, his voice rumbling with discordant emotions. “I cannot give her the life she deserves most. The thought of a dragon and a sylvan itself is unthinkable enough, but just look upon this hideous visage!” he cried out loathingly, “These wicked claws and scales of mine do not belong next to the light of Felicia’s grace. I simply cannot allow others to look upon her with disgust and fear the way they do towards me... That is why I must love her from afar. Only then can she live without scorn and scrutiny.”

“But what of your time at the Halidom?” Mym countered, crossing her arms and glaring at Phantom. “Children love going to the roost and playing with you, and I’ve yet to see any other resident treat you as anything other than a friend. I know of your past, Phantom, and the injustices you’ve suffered. I know that pain will never truly leave you, but the people who unjustly sealed you away are long gone. You are freed from the space between worlds, yet you still walk about imprisoned by your own self-loathing,” she said, sighing. “You aren’t looked upon with fear by others anymore, so I wish you could learn to do the same.” 

“Even so, I just... I cannot change my form the way you can, Flamewyrm. You and your beloved could easily enjoy a trip out to the town or a meal at a restaurant. But I could not give Felicia the joy of such activities. The differences in our stature is simply too great.” the dragon said, shaking his head. “To ask Felicia to stay with me would be asking too great a sacrifice from someone who has already lost too much. It would be selfish of me. I must let her go and live a normal life with someone else who can embrace her and sweep her off her feet. For I cannot overcome the differences in our station…”

“Spare me your absurdities, Phantom! You, selfish? You think to label yourself that after all you’ve done for Felicia?” she asked pointedly. “You fought so valiantly for her freedom against that foul fiend Thanatos and sought nothing in return. You were prepared to lay down your very life so that she could live among the light! If you were truly selfish then you wouldn’t have suffered so much for Felicia’s sake. Honestly, you're more obstinate than I thought. But even so I will champion your right to love."

"Tell me, Flamewyrm. Why can you so freely boast about your love? What makes it so important to you that you would pester me so?" he asked. "We dragons are not supposed to hold anything more than a base, general affection for humanity, and yet you willingly lower yourself to such a degree as to express base urges for the prince."

"I don't care if my affection for my darling is unusual, because I know the true power of love." she affirmed. "The woman whose form and name I borrow showed me how foolish I was. I had dismissed her because she was timid and weak, and in my pride I saw fit to mock her. But when the time came to prove her conviction, she did so without hesitation. Mym took a fatal blow meant for Alberius and allowed him to take victory in that battle.” the Flamewyrm explained, shaking her head. “That day I was defeated, for her love had given her the strength to do something not even a dragon would dare. Surely you understand the power of love as well, Phantom. You threw yourself in front of Felicia to block Thanatos’s final attack without a second thought, no?”

“Yes, but…”

“And how did you muster up the strength to shake off the black mana eating away at your life?” 

Phantom went silent, pondering the answer. “I... I didn’t want Felicia to cry.” 

“And there you have it.” Mym said, a satisfied expression on her face. “You never had to ask me in the first place.” 

“...What if she turns me away?” he asked. “If she were to forevermore look upon me with scorn, I don’t...”

“You can’t be serious now! Do you really think she doesn’t care for you as well?” Mym said exasperatedly. “Are you so daft as to not notice the way she lights up around you? Sure, Felicia is polite and courteous to everyone, but around you her happiness is truly earnest.” 

“If you say it so, then I suppose it doesn’t hurt to try.” Phantom conceded at last. “However, I ask that you depart from the scene. I want to share this moment with her alone.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Mym exclaimed. “Go forth, Phantom. Tell her how you truly feel about her. Believe in your love.” 

The Flamewyrm left quickly, visibly struggling to contain her excitement. The dragon who resembled a specter of the night steeled himself and strode into the courtyard just as Felicia finished hanging up the last of the clothes. 

“Hello, Phantom.” the sylvan dancer said, giving him a kind smile. “Are you here to ask me to dance for you again?” 

“No. No, not this time.” he said, fighting off nerves as best as he could. “I have something to tell you.”

“Is that so? I’ll always listen to what you have to say.” she replied. “Please go on.”

The dragon shifted uncomfortably, his gaze darting about the courtyard. He had gotten this far, and there was no turning back. “Felicia, the fact you do not look upon me with hatred and fear makes me happy beyond compare. Every time you dance for me I gain the strength to carry forward without hesitation into the future. Had I not met you, I wouldn't know the happiness I do now. And that is why I wish to tell you..." Phantom trailed off, closing his eyes. "...I love you."

Felicia was silent at first, which made Phantom's heart sink. Then she giggled, putting a hand over her mouth as it transitioned into fully mirthful laughter. "Is that all? Oh Phantom, you can be so silly sometimes."

"What do you me-"

"As beautiful as your serenade was, all you needed to say was those last three words." she said simply. "Truthfully, I have been waiting for you to tell me that ever since we arrived at the Halidom. You've given me so much courage to face my life, but even so I found myself hesitant to tell you how I feel."

He was stunned. All the visions of Felicia scorning him and driving him away shattered as Phantom’s emotions swelled. “You truly mean it...?”

“Of course I do! You should know by now how terrible of a liar I am.” Felicia giggled. 

“But am I not hideous?! How could someone as beautiful as you feel that way towards a creature like me?!” 

The dancer walked up to Phantom and placed her hands around his face affectionately. “Not once have I ever thought you monstrous or disgusting, Phantom. Because I can see in your eyes how kind you truly are.” she said. “It was that kindness that made me fall for you. You were and always have been my beacon of light amongst the darkness.” 

"But I cannot give you a normal life. I cannot cradle you in my arms, nor will I grow old together with you. Surely you seek a partner that could provide you this much...?"

Felicia shook her head gently, wiping away a tear. "No, it has to be you. There's no one else it could be but you." she said. "I am grateful to all who have helped me find myself at this castle, but the one I am closest to out of all of them is you, Phantom. I don't mind the things you can't do for me, for you have already done more than enough. There's no one else I could love but you."

It was Phantom's turn to laugh, the low, deep rumble becoming a carefree howl. "All this time I could not bring myself to share how you made me feel for I was bound by fear.. Thank you, Felicia. It is because of you that I can live alongside you in the light.” he said. “I don’t deserve this luck. A gruesome phantasm of a dragon like me, banished to the space between worlds... I was ready to accept my fate until you reached for me in the darkness. Never before had anyone treated me with such kindness... I fell for you in that moment.”

Felicia wrapped her arms around Phantom’s neck and caressed her head against it. “I was so afraid. The void Thanatos took me to was cold, dark, and suffocating. I wanted nothing more than to hide away, but there was no end to the darkness and Thanatos’s presence loomed wherever I went. That is, until I met you.” she said, closing her eyes. “I felt a warm presence and reached out for it, and I met you. I thought that I must have met an angel when I saw your eyes full of kindness. You saved me from a life of despair, Phantom. How could I possibly love anyone but you?” 

“So we pulled each other out of the pit of misery and despair. How poetic.” he mused, gently nuzzling against Felicia. “I can’t help but gaze upon you and think how you shine brighter than the sun. Forgive me for asking, but might you dance for me once again?” 

“Of course! For you, I’m happy to dance whenever you’d like.” 

The sylvan girl released her embrace on the dragon and stepped back. Felicia closed her eyes and swayed dreamily, her movements as fluid as flowing water. This time however, her dance was not nearly as melancholy as her usual fare. Each step she took was filled with vigor and her dance’s tempo continued to rise. Eventually it came to a head and the girl panted, lifting her head to see Phantom’s reaction. “Well? Was it to your liking?” 

“It was your best performance yet.” he answered. “How I wish I could capture the feeling that swells inside my chest whenever I watch you dance forevermore.”

“That feeling may not be eternal, but there is much more happiness to come for both of us, Phantom. You are my guiding light of hope, I don’t need anything more than to face the future by your side. I love you.” Felicia declared, kissing the dragon on the forehead. 

Mym peeked her head back from the corner, having grown curious as to the state of the couple in the making. When she saw the affectionate gesture from Felicia, the Flamewyrm smiled and turned away before she was seen. “What did I tell you, Phantom? You worry too much. I knew all along how this would turn out.” 

Sylvan and dragon, dancer and specter. They could not have appeared more different, and yet to each other they were a beacon of light that shone brighter than any darkness that clouded over them before. No matter what happened from then on out, as long as they had each other, Felicia and Phantom knew they could face the future with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Big shoutouts to Lovise and Lucian for coming up with the prompts! I hope you enjoyed reading these as I did writing!


End file.
